Product conveying chains typically include a base chain having inner sidebars pivotally linking outer sidebars. A top plate is fixed to the base chain, and provides a surface for conveying a product. These conveying chains must be able to articulate in order to negotiate drive and idler sprockets. Since the base chain joints must be free to articulate, the top plates are typically affixed to each outer sidebar. The inner sidebar is free to articulate relative to the top plate allowing flexure of the assembly. The degree of back flexure is restricted to the point where the leading edge of the top plate contacts the edges of the adjacent inner sidebars of the base chain.
Typically, these top plates have a geometry such that the trailing edge of one top plate overlaps slightly the leading edge of the next. This geometry provides a smooth, semi-continuous surface that prevents the items being conveyed from catching on exposed edges of the top plates. Unfortunately, it is possible for the conveying chain to articulate in such a way that improperly positions the leading edge of the second top plate above the trailing edge of the preceding top plate to cause a condition called shingling. Shingling forms an uneven conveying surface, and can damage the top plate or chain. Accordingly, a need exists for a chain that reduces the occurrence of shingling.